


Do Not Disturb

by PanDemonicPanDemonium



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Being an Angel (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Feral Crowley (Good Omens), Gen, Gore, IDK we can't see it, Possibly Cannibalism?, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Violence, sounds nasty tho, they probably deserved it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanDemonicPanDemonium/pseuds/PanDemonicPanDemonium
Summary: I have no idea what this is. It wanted to be written. AWOL angel and defiant demon are not interested in reporting back to their superiors any more.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Do Not Disturb

Crawly was sprawled out over his prize. The angel slept, naked and peaceful on the forest floor. Crawly had his head laid on Aziraphale’s rib cage, and one arm wrapped protectively around him, his dozing was only light and watchful. 

A suggestion of a noise and one amber eye flicked open, instantly alert, although his body showed no sign of his wakefulness. He waited for the sound to repeat. Crawly allowed the tips of his tongue to briefly flicker twixt his lips as he assessed the darkness around them, triangulating the position of the interloper. Interlopers. Two.

Demons. 

A low growl began to rumble up through his corporation in warning, and his claws flexed slightly. 

A demon emerged from the undergrowth and paused at the edge of the clearing, hesitant. Crawly’s growl grew deeper. The strange demon’s scent shifted to uncertainty. The very fact that Crawly was aware of the intruder but hadn’t even bothered to move from his protective position atop his angel spoke volumes of his confidence in dealing with whatever came upon them. 

Another demon emerged from the vegetation a few feet to the right of the first.

Crawly deigned to open his other eye and finally lift his head, lips curled back in a snarl, exposing wickedly long fangs in warning.

 _“Mine,”_ he growled.

One of the intruders found the balls to talk at least. 

“You’re fraternising with an angel.”

 _“Mine,”_ was the only reply, as Crawly’s muscles flexed dangerously.

“We sent a demon to warn you before.”

“He didn’t come back, did he?” Crawly was grinning now, and smoothly raised himself up onto all fours, gliding smoothly as an uncoiling snake.

“N...no.”

“Ssssso they sent me more fresh meat?” Crawly was crawling towards them, eyes locked onto his first target. Aziraphale was stirring, but Crawly placed himself between his angel and the threat. 

“You were just meant to tempt Eve and return, we haven’t seen you in _months._ ”

“Demons who go AWOL must be punished,” commented the other, sounding slightly more sure of himself, probably thinking there was safety in numbers. 

“Found sssomething I want to keep. Sssomething better than hell,” Crawly grinned, fearless, moving closer, claws lengthening, and black scales shimmering across his naked body as his humanoid shape began to lose control. 

“We’ve come to take you back,” said the first, uncertainly, and took a faltering half step backwards. Crawly’s grin just grew wider and he slunk closer.

“Not going back. Got my angel now. _Mine!_ ”

“Listen to yourself, you’re not even coherent, you’ve gone feral.”

Azirpahale, unnoticed by anyone, had sat up and interjected in an indignant tone. 

“I happen to quite enjoy him being feral.”

It was all the distraction that Crawly needed, and rather than pouncing on the already fearful retreating demon, he twisted and leapt first on the more confident one. There were blood curdling screams and grisly pieces of flesh splattered against the trees before the screams were abruptly silenced. 

The first demon was running now, terrified, but the crashing noises through the undergrowth behind him told him that his pursuer was closing on him fast. 

… Really, _very_ fast. 

Crawly tumbled the lesser demon over and they crashed to the ground, Crawly was a whirlwind of furious slashing claws and biting fangs. More demonic screams, which then became strangulated, then gurgled and choked off into wheezing, bubbling exhalations, then silence. 

Followed by wet tearing noises and crunching. 

After a while, Crawly slunk back to the clearing and mantled his wings over his angel, curling up around him protectively and snuggling into the soft warmth. Aziraphale snuggled back against him with a comfortable sigh. 

“You’d think they’d take the hint, wouldn’t you?”

“Mine,” grumbled Crawly, nuzzling closer.

“Absolutely, darling. Perhaps you should get some sleep too, you are rather grumpy when you get tired and overprotective, dear.”

Crawly held him tighter. 

After a while he began to purr.

Aziraphale stroked his long copper curls gently, and smiled.

This was _much_ better than the garden.


End file.
